Erase My Agony
by Thanatos God of the Dead
Summary: While Reid suffers the court trials against his abusive exboyfriend, Hotch is there to comfort him. However, when their relationship is exagerated & smeared by the press, Reid reluctantly pushes Hotch away to protect their jobs. Sequal to Hold Me Tonight
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequal to Hold Me Tonight. So many people asked for it, so I've decided to give it to you.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Hotch waited, sitting at his desk. He had been trying to read the report before him for a previous case. He sighed, realizing his eyes had run over the same sentence ten times without registering it. He set the file down and tried to sort out the hum that leaked into his office from the bull pen. The blinds were closed, giving him no visual access to the activity below. In the past few weeks he had grown accustomed to relying on his ears to know when his office would become more than just a small rectangular room.

A case in Alaska a few months prior had taken some bizarre turns and left Dr. Spencer Reid in need of comfort and a good lawyer. Fortunately, Hotch was more than willing to give him the first. Unfortunately, Reid had to suffer the last one. The blinds had been kept shut for Reid's unexpected visits; when the young man would run in as soon as he arrived, looking ready to burst into tears from frustration, stress, and hurt.

Hotch sighed, leaning back in his chair. He was about to stand to peep through the blinds when he heard the deep, booming voice of Agent Morgan say, "Hey there, Pretty Boy Genius. How's it going this morning?"

Hotch could never hear Reid's quieter reply, but at least he knew now that Reid was safe in the BAU. Well, as safe as an FBI agent could be when there was the chance of a suspect being interrogated in the building or a possible radical statement that involved a bomb or biological warfare. Hotch sighed, shaking his head. At least Reid was safe, surrounded by all his friends.

A soft knock brought Hotch back to reality. He looked up at the door, having a strong feeling he knew who it was. "Come in." He called. Reid walked in, confirming Hotch's suspicions, and shut the door. He didn't look like he was about to cry, but he did look exhausted. "Good Morning." Hotch greeted.

"Good morning." Reid said with a small smile. "Um, I have to leave during the afternoon to meet with my lawyer. Is that okay or should I reschedule?" He looked more ready to handle anything except a prosecution lawyer. Hotch knew that Reid would never admit it, but the young man would prefer to hunt down a sexual sadist than face his own lawyer.

"There's nothing scheduled for this afternoon." Hotch said apologetically. He held himself back from adding a 'sorry' at the end when he saw the fleeting disappointment flash in Reid's brown eyes. "JJ hasn't presented any cases to me, but that might change."

Reid nodded, trying to hold back his disappointment the best he could. He glanced at the couch which, lately, had become like a second home to him. He glanced at Hotch and bit his lip. He didn't want to bother Hotch, but he really wanted to stay and work there. He opened his mouth, but the question was shoved away to allow an abrupt sob. He had been trying to hold his emotions back, but he no longer could. His frustration was stronger than his resolve. Hotch looked up at him and the concern Reid saw made him break down completely. "Jonathon might get off."

* * *

Garcia stormed into the bullpen, fuming. Steam nearly billowed from his ears. Other Agents watched as she kept her eyes on Reid's desk, glaring at it like she had been personally insulted by it. Morgan watched her from his own desk. She stopped and turned her fury on him with a terse, "Where is he!"

Morgan paused, unsure how to react. He decided, even though he was sure who the 'he' was, to stick with a confused, "Where's who, Baby Girl?"

"You know damn well who!" She nearly shouted, her fists clenching. Something was being crushed in her left fist and it looked strangely like a tabloid magazine. "Where's Reid?"

"Um, why?" Morgan asked hesitantly, worried about the younger man's safety before he disclosed his location.

Garcia growled and threw the magazine down on Morgan's desk. The Agent hesitated, glancing at Garcia, but finally reached over and lifted it. It was _The Liberty_, a magazine that focused, not on celebrities and the Hollywood crowds, but politicians and the DC scene. On the cover a small red square was covered up with the title: "Exclusive: FBI Scandal."

"Page 34." Garcia said, glaring around her. She looked like a waiting tiger, knowing her prey was somewhere near and drawing closer.

Morgan flipped through the pages and read the article as Reid left Hotch's office. He made his way to his desk to pick up his work for the day to bring back to his sanctuary to work on. He had made it within ten feet of his desk when Garcia burst out with a, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" at the same time as Morgan cried, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Reid, hearing both Agents outcries, could not stop himself from jumping. His confusion was clear on his face as he looked at a horrified Morgan and an enraged Garcia. He saw the magazine in Morgan's hands, but did not see the connection. "What didn't I tell you?"

Garcia opened her mouth, but Morgan beat her to it. "You're sleeping with Hotch?" He asked, lowering his voice and flipping the article around to show the title, "Supervisory Special Agent Supervising More Than His Agent's Work."

Reid snatched the article and read it, his hand shaking. _Prosecution lawyer claims he has seen SSA Aaron Hotchner and Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, both of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, together on more than just cases. It seems that both men have been pursuing a sexual relationship with one another. An anonymous source says he had seen them in bed together in a cabin on a recent trip. No comment has been given by either Hotchner or Reid, however…._ The magazine fell to the ground as he covered his mouth in a silent gasp.

Morgan opened his mouth, but Reid shook his head furiously, interrupting him. He tried to hold back his tears. He took a shaken breath and looked at them both. "It's not true! It's not!" He said frantically, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. The article didn't seem credible, but if Garcia believed it, and was able to get Morgan to as well, Reid knew others would also.

Reid felt a sudden wave of guilt. This would ruin his career as well as Hotch's. He felt his eyes burn with frustration. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, looking at both Morgan and Garcia. No words could come out. He shook his head and hurried out and down the hallway. Garcia's mouth closed as she watched the younger man disappear. She looked up at Morgan confused. He returned the look. They both looked up at the door to Hotch's office.

* * *

A knock at the door brought Hotch back from his report reading. He looked up at the door and wondered who it was. He told Reid just to walk back in when he returned. "Come in."

Morgan opened the door and shut it. He walked to the desk, looking guilty. Well to a profiler it looked guilty, but to someone else they may not have noticed. "Hotch, something's happened to Reid." He said quietly, pulling out a magazine from his back pocket.

"What happened?" Hotch demanded, standing up. He was unable to hide his worry and panic. His heart pounded fiercely. His blood racing. What in the world could have happened in five minutes? "Where is he?"

"He ran into the men's room."

"Why?" Hotch demanded as he glared at Morgan. To anyone else, the older agent would simply look infuriated. To Morgan, Hotch looked concerned. The darker agent sighed and tossed the article onto Hotch's desk. The dark haired agent looked at it, hesitating. He reached for it and read through. He froze and looked up at Morgan, keeping his face neutral. "Where's Reid?"

* * *

Hotch reached the men's room and tried to pull it open. The door had been locked. He hesitated, his fist raised. He glanced around him and knocked. "Reid?" He called, his voice stern. When no answer was given, he pressed his ear to the wooden door. "Reid, open this door." He could hear the boy sobbing on the other side. He took a deep breath and bent down to the lock.

He dug through his pants' pockets and found a large paper clip. He bent it up and began to pick the lock. He tested the door and opened it, entering the bathroom. He locked it behind him and looked under the stalls, recognizing a pair of brown, worn shoes.

"Reid?" He called gently, knocking on the stall door. The sobbing stopped, but was followed by sniffles. Hotch waited patiently as the stall door opened up. Reid looked up at him, his face tear stained. He sniffled and wiped his eyes before looking back up at him.

"Hotch, I'm so sorry. I don't know how it happened! I'm so sorry." Reid sobbed. No matter how hard he tried, his emotions ran away from him. He had never felt so much at once; fear, apprehension, doubt, frustration, sadness. It was all just whirlwind building up inside him. "This is all my fault."

"Reid, it's okay." Hotch whispered, gripping the young man by his shoulders and directing him to the sinks. Reid sat on the counter, his shoulders slumped forward. He wiped his eyes as more tears leaked through. His body trembled as he held back his sobs. "Ssh, Spencer. I don't blame you. We both know it's not true."

Reid nodded, and looked up at Hotch through his lashes. "This is Jonathon's doing. I know it." He whispered, a small flash of anger breaking through his tortured expression.

Hotch had to agree. He swallowed, trying to push down the rage that was building up in his chest. He knew the trick. It was one all sleaze lawyers used when they knew they were going to lose their case. The publicity stunt was to bring as much pressure as possible off the defendant while showing the victim in a different light. Hotch bit the inside of his cheek. The article did not infuriate him so much as how it tore Reid apart; that's what made him want to rip someone's head off. Preferably Jonathon's.

"I'm sorry, Hotch." Reid whispered once again, looking up at him, his brown eyes shining bright with sadness and apprehension. He looked like he was in such agony. Hotch could not help himself from wrapping his arms tightly around Reid's shuddering body.

Reid clawed into Hotch's blazer, grasping onto the comfort the older man gave him. He swallowed, hiding his face in the man's shoulder. Never before had he thought about what someone would think if they were found like that. He never felt uncomfortable being held by Hotch. Reid swallowed and pulled away looking at him. "Thank you, Hotch. F-For everything you've done for me, but I-I think I need you to stop."

Hotch felt someone reach into his chest and strangle his heart. He looked into the conflicted face of his younger agent. He understood that Reid did not want to say it, but they both knew that he had to. Hotch swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. "I understand, Reid."

Reid nodded and stood up, wiping his eyes. He closed his eyes and tried to compose his face. He sniffled, his resolve weakening. "Reid, you can't let that monster win." Hotch said firmly. He knew if he softened even slightly, Reid would never be able to go through with it; his resolve, his court case. He had to be Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Not just for himself, but for Reid as well.

"Thanks, Hotch." Reid said smiling weakly. He turned to the sink and washed his face of the tears' residue. Hotch waited, watching him dry his face. His nose and eyes were still red, but he looked a little better. Reid smiled weakly and took a deep breath. "You better go first. Make it look more like you were just being my boss than my lover."

Hotch nodded and hesitated. He had the strongest urge to hug Reid one more time. Knowing this would be the last time he would get to be alone with him. He denied himself the desire, even though he saw the same want in the young man's eyes. He nodded one more time and turned to the door. He placed his hand on the wood, his fingers pressing on the cold, metal deadbolt. He glanced at Reid as the young man leaned over the counter, looking at himself in the mirror. He swallowed, hesitating briefly one last time. He unlocked the door and left.

Leaving Reid behind.

* * *

**Chapter 1- End**

**tbc**

**Did you know Hold Me Tonight took the number one spot for most read of my fics? Seriously! I got over 4,000 hits! In nine days! Dude that beat out The Minor Fall, the Major Lift and that's not even in my number two spot anymore! Revolutions is. It's bloody weird!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 finally up. YAY!**

**Special thanks to all who reviewed!  
**_IndiaPyro, CMALi, the Celt, Fullmetal Hikaru-chan, Reidemption, jerseybelle, GoddessSumizofVenus, Fanfic0Reader_

* * *

"Have you seen the headlines."

"Yes."

"I'm really sorry about that. I don't know how it happened. I mean, I never expected a reporter getting into his cell. But he's just trying to make the jury believe you're a slut."

"It's frustrating." Came the terse reply. Reid sounded exhausted more than anything. He already had to deal with the agents at the BAU coming up to him and asking him if he really was sleeping with Hotch. The answer was always an honest 'no.' Now, however, reporters from other papers were hounding him. It was all getting annoying. "It's not true. Hotch saved me from Jonathon. We've never had _that_ sort of relationship."

"Wait." His lawyer, a Mr. Jonas King, looked intrigued by this new information. "You say Hotch witnessed some of the abuse?"

Reid looked down at his hands, hesitating. His wrists had started to heal, the bruises beginning to fade and almost looked normal again. He still wore long sleeves to cover it up, however, because there was still noticeable discoloration. The bruises on his throat had gone, thankfully since the days were heating up and he had no excuse for his scarf. He nodded his head quietly, recalling Hotch shooting Jonathon in the shoulder.

"That's perfect!" His lawyer cried, looking more determined than ever; and almost happy. "A witness. Why didn't you say so before? This could make or break the case for you."

_Because I didn't want to bother Hotch with it._ Reid thought, sighing. He settled for a shrug. "I guess it hadn't occurred to me." He muttered. He knew King didn't believe him. He didn't care.

"Look, Dr. Reid, I'm only trying to help you. I'll send Hotchner a subpoena tomorrow morning. Remember the hearing's next week." He informed, typing something into his computer. Reid only nodded, knowing it would be fruitless to protest.

* * *

"Um, SSA Hotchner?" The older agent looked up to see a young man standing in his doorway. He bit his tongue, apprehension setting in his chest as he recognized the dark haired man. It was Strauss's secretary. "Strauss wants to see you immediately." He informed.

Hotch sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Alright." He nodded, sending the boy on his way. _No doubt about the article, _He thought feeling annoyed. He knew it was all a lie; anyone with half a brain would see the text was far from credible. Unfortunately, people were too incline to believe a scandal… so long as it's printed.

* * *

Reid walked into Hotch's office later in the afternoon. Well, in the evening. He was almost surprised to see the dark hair man still there, but at the same time he wasn't. Hotch was known to stay late when they were working on a case close to home. However, they were not working on a case, that he knew of. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door frame.

Hotch looked up. His stomach fluttered and his heart pounded in his chest. He hadn't expected to see Reid in his office again after that morning. He swallowed and stood up. "Reid, come in." He tried not to, but he couldn't help profiling him. The young man looked stressed out and his eyes spoke volumes of the pain inside him.

Reid made his way into the room and stood before the desk, just like that morning. "Um, if your busy, I-I can come back tomorrow-." Reid said, looking hesitantly up at the man before him. Hotch could see the fear and forced control clear in the big brown eyes before him.

"No, it's fine. Just trying to get through damage control with Strauss." He replied, sitting back down. Reid didn't take the invitation to do the same. Hotch looked up at Reid's expression and mentally slapped himself for telling him about Strauss.

"D-Damage control?" Reid squeaked, beginning to panic. "Oh, Hotch I'm so sorry!"

"Reid," Hotch said firmly, his expression hardening. "It's not your fault." He didn't want to sound like he was reprimanding the other man, and he didn't want to silence Reid so harshly. It was all he could do to keep himself from hurrying around the desk and pulling Reid into his chest. Especially now that those brown eyes looked shocked and yet accepting all at once. "W-Why are you here? I mean, what did you want?"

Reid tugged at his sleeve and shrugged. "I-I just wanted to warn you that my lawyer wants to use you as a witness. He's sending the subpoena tomorrow, b-but I just wanted to warn you." _And your presence makes me feel better._ Reid thought. He sighed and looked up at Hotch. "I-I guess I'll go home, then."

Hotch, hesitated, looking at Reid for a while. He knew the man wanted to be held; _needed_ to be held. However, the words from that morning were still strong in his mind. _I think I need you to stop._ He decided to settle for a softer expression and a grateful, "Thank you, Spencer. Be careful."

* * *

Hotch sighed. His office was too quiet. Any other night he would welcome it, but right now it was torturous. There was no distraction. All he could think about was Reid. The young man had to go through so much just to get away from his bastard boyfriend. Maybe he should give Reid some time off? Just so he can relax? He sighed; he knew Reid couldn't handle anything resembling pity right now.

"Okay, that's it."Hotch sighed, standing up from his desk. He put his files in the briefcase. If he was gonna stare at words on paper he was at least going to do it in the comfort of his own apartment. He took the briefcase, locked his office, and headed into the parking garage.

He recognized the SUVs and the security cars, but there was still a lone car in the garage. Besides his, at least. He recognized it immediately as Reid's. He walked over and saw the young man with his head against the steering wheel. A surge of panic alerted his senses. He tapped the glass. "Reid?" He couldn't hold back the worry in his voice.

The young man looked up at him. He looked so defeated. He opened the door and sighed. "My car won't start." He muttered, leaning against the car seat. Hotch saw the crushed look on his normally vibrant face. The exhaustion accentuated by the dark circles under his eyes. "Some stupid reporter was here. I tried to get away but my car wouldn't start."

Hotch felt relief at seeing the other man was okay, but fury that people were still at this whole crisis. He sighed and helped Reid out of the car. "Let me drive you home." He requested, closing the door behind the slender man and shutting the door. Reid just nodded and mumbled a tired sounding 'thank you.'

* * *

Hotch pulled into the apartment complex. The building was brick and few lights lit it up. The lobby, from what he saw from the car, looked like it belonged in a fancy hotel as opposed to an apartment building in midtown. He turned to see Reid sound asleep in the seat. _At least he finally looks peaceful._ Hotch smiled to himself and felt reserved at having to wake Reid. He reached over and brushed a few strands of hair from Reid's sleeping face.

"Spencer, wake up." Hotch whispered, shaking Reid by his slender shoulders. The boy jerked awake and looked up at Hotch through lidded eyes. "We're here."

Reid smiled lazily and started to dig through his messenger bag. "Thanks, Hotch." He yawned and shifted the papers and files and books around. He grumbled incoherently, and looked around the side pockets. He groaned and slouched in the seat defeated. "Damn it, I left my keys in the car."

Hotch could see the frustrated tears in Reid's eyes and squeezed his shoulder. All the stress from the trial and dealing with lawyers was finally getting to him. "Can you get the desk clerk to let you in?" He offered, as Reid wiped his eyes.

"Um, I don't know. I need my key after eight." He looked at the dashboard clock and groaned. It was 9:30. "I can't even get into the building now."

Reid sighed, muttering what sounded a lot like, "I'm so stupid." He leaned into the seat and rubbed his eyes vigorously. Hotch felt his heart throb and smiled gently. "You can come stay with me tonight." He offered gently.

"Hotch, I couldn't, I mean I don't want to put you out." Reid tried to protest, but Hotch had already pulled away and started driving towards his apartment complex. "Hotch, I can just stay in a hotel."

"No, you don't need to spend your money. You can have my room. I can sleep on the couch."

"Hotch-."

"Shush, Spencer. You look like you need a good nights sleep."

"I'll sleep on the couch. I shouldn't keep you from your bed." Reid protested, his words slurring a bit. He looked absolutely exhausted.

"If your so keen on protesting, we can both share the bed. It's big enough for two." Hotch said, silencing further argument from the young man. That and he was sure that Reid had fallen asleep again.

* * *

Hotch parked his car in the parking garage near the elevator. He turned and saw Reid sound asleep yet again. He smiled and got out of the car. He walked around to the passenger seat and opened the door, Reid still asleep. Hotch smiled and reached over, unbuckling him from the seat. He lifted the young, slim man into his arms and held him close. He was surprised how light he was, even sound asleep. Hotch locked the car and carried Reid to the elevator. He carried him into his apartment and into his bedroom.

"Mm," Reid stirred and looked up at Hotch as he laid him in the bed. "Hotch? Did you-?"

Hotch just smiled and set down a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "You can borrow these." Reid nodded, taking them. Hotch went into the bathroom and Reid changed into his makeshift pajamas. He sat waiting, and Hotch walked in, dressed the same as Reid. He smiled and sat beside his guest. "Go on and sleep, Spencer."

Reid hesitated, but slowly slipped under the covers and nestled into the bed. He bit his lower lip, trying to block words from coming out. He wanted to ask Hotch to hold him. He could not. He wanted to so bad, no matter how much he denied himself, the words still tried to break through.

"Good night, Spencer. Sleep tight." Hotch whispered, turning off the light. He turned around and felt the strongest urge to kiss the other man. He knew it would be the worst thing he could do at that moment. He reached out his hand hesitantly wanting to squeeze Reid's shoulder in the very least.

"'Night Hotch. Thank you for everything." Reid's words broke through Hotch's day dream and he lowered his hand. He sighed and nestled into the covers, closing his eyes. He couldn't fall asleep right away, resisting the urge to pull Reid into his arms and hold him so close that they became one. He couldn't. Reid had forbidden it.

He rolled onto his back and sighed. He finally drifted off to sleep. Before he slipped into oblivion, he felt long slender fingers lace into his; holding onto his hand. Then he fell sound asleep.

* * *

"They're _what?_" The angered shout echoed through out the bullet proof, glass room. The man that shouted took a seat, glaring at the other before him. Jonathon looked ready to kill and being detained did nothing for him. He looked ragged, his hair had grown out over his eyes and he hadn't shaved in awhile. He looked hardened and wore the jumpsuit the prison gave him.

The man before him, his lawyer, nodded. "Yes, they're using Aaron Hotchner as a witness. Seemed your little stunt didn't shy them away from the challenge. King's more determined than ever."

"Wait, _Jonas_ King. Fuck!" Jonathon growled, slamming his hand onto the table. "He's too close to the case!"

"You abuse him too?" His lawyer sound exasperated. "He's the only one who would take the case."

"That's besides the point! He shouldn't be representing the brat!" Jonathon growled, glaring at the man before him. "Get him off the case!" He demanded.

"Can't."

"Yes you fucking can!" Jonathon shouted. "Go to the judge! Who's the judge anyways?"

"Judge Shaw."

Jonathon went white. He looked over at his lawyer and stammered, "J-Judge Sh-Shaw?" The judge in question had been a flame when Jonathon was still in law school and had been bribed by Jonathon on the last charges against him. He groaned. He had been arrested and there was no way to get around this judge this time. "So basically I'm screwed."

"Not necessarily. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

* * *

**Chapter 2- End**

**TBC**

**Jonathon makes a lot of enemies, doesn't he?**

**My apartment complex does that. If you don't have your key, after 8 you can't get in. And if you have company coming you have to let them know 24 hours ahead of time. It's quite annoying.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3. Rasputin helped me write this one. He's been laying on my arm while I was typing this. You know how hard it is to type with a 9-lb cat on you arm?**

**Well, I'm gonna post chapter 4 ASAP because Monday my boyfriend and I are heading to Russia so I can meet his grandparents.  
Fullmetal Hikaru-chan already knows I am FREAKING OUT!**

**Oh and I hope you all are donating to the Japan relief effort. I've donated over $900 dollars via charities and purchases from and Honda (with my new car) DONATE DONATE DONATE! If you MUST have something out of it, buy something from they'll donate part of your purchase to the effort. DO IT! DONATE NOW! DO IT!**

**Special thanks to those who are fueling my writing with reviews:  
**_Headcaase, jerseybelle, Fullmetal Hikaru-chan, Reidemption _(who also gave me the Jonathon idea for this chapter), _and ohspencermyspencer._

* * *

Hotch groaned as he looked over at his cell phone buzzing. He reached over and cut it off, but he felt his movements obstructed and looked down to see a mess of chestnut locks tossed across his chest. He smiled and stroked Reid's hair tenderly and kissed the top of his head. _He's so sweet, _Hotch thought to himself. _I don't think I can't wait much longer._

Reid curled up closer into Hotch's side. He murmured softly and mewed, nuzzling the fabric of Hotch's t-shirt. He shifted and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He blinked at Hotch, bleary eyed and smiled. "Good morning," he murmured, yawning.

"Morning," _beautiful._

Reid pushed his hair from his eyes and sat back yawning. "Mm, can I use your dryer?" Reid asked stretching. Hotch watched the young man's shirt hike up, showing off his taut stomach. He looked away, forgetting that the other man had asked a question. He glanced seeing the toned muscles in Reid's arm moving just beneath his firm skin as he stretched. "Hotch?"

Hotch shook his head, breaking up his thoughts, and looked up at Reid. "H-Huh? I'm sorry?"

Reid smiled and, to Hotch's mercy, pulled his shirt down and stopped stretching. "Can I use your dryer? So I can freshen my clothes?"

"Oh, yea, go ahead. Down the hall on the right." He watched Reid smile and stand up, picking up his clothes from the previous day. He left the room and disappeared down the hallway. Hotch sighed longingly and wished he had more time to hold onto the slim body that moved around his apartment. He shook the thoughts from his head and stood up to get himself ready for the day ahead.

* * *

Hotch stared down at the subpoena before him and sighed, feeling a little frustrated. He had been warned the previous night, but was still unhappy about it. He didn't want to have to mentally go through Reid being attacked again.

He shook his head. He was being selfish. He had to testify, if anything, for Reid. The sooner Jonathon was in prison the better.

A knock on the door brought his attention back to the present. He looked up to see JJ standing in the doorway. "Sir, we have a case."

* * *

Miles away three men sat in a prison interview room. Two were dressed in suits, the other in a jumpsuit. The man in the jumpsuit was Jonathon and he did not look pissed nor did he look expectant. He sat there with a smug smirk on his face. His lawyer sat beside the other lawyer, Jonas King. "Hey, Jonas. It's been awhile." Jonathon said, leaning forward, flashing a vivacious grin.

Jonas wanted more than anything to lean backwards, but he could not. He could not let himself look like a coward. He sat up straight and tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling building up inside him. "Let's get down to business-."

"Where's your client, Jon-as?" Jonathon asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought he was gonna be here, too."

"Dr. Reid could not be here today." Jonas said curtly, becoming annoyed with the convict before him. "As I was saying, next weeks your hearing and I wanted to give your lawyer and you-."

"_Doctor_ Reid. _Doctor._" Jonathon's tone oozed mockery. "He's not a doctor! He's just a smartass brat."

"Well, as I-."

"He should be here with me. I'd show him what his precious brain gets him." Jonathon growled, glaring towards the door. Jonas sighed rubbing his temples. The other lawyer gave him a sympathetic smile and offered him some coffee. Jonas took it and drank it gratefully.

"Mr. Corley. Please." The other lawyer said firmly. "Jonas was nice enough to offer a deal. The least you can do is listen to what he has to say."

Jonathon glared at him, but he shut up. He turned to look at Jonas and waited. Jonas glanced at the man beside him and back at the defendant. He sighed and opened his mouth. Words were stopped. His frame went rigid; his eyes sight snapped in two. The next thing he knew the ground was falling up at him and he fell from his chair.

"Hey, someone get a medic!" The lawyer called, moving towards his fallen colleague. He looked at Jonathon who ran to the door banging on it. "Help!" Jonas began to have seizures, his whole body shuddering, as the other lawyer tried to figure out the problem. Officers ran into the room followed by the prison medics. The lawyer stepped back and let them do their job. He looked around the room and realized that someone was missing.

Jonathon was gone.

* * *

"Santa Cruz, California," JJ began as she flashed the photos on the screen. The victim's had been strangled to the point of slicing through their necks. They were all young men and women with their bodies bloated and water logged. "These are the recent victims of strangulations in Santa Cruz. There body's were found in the water days after they were killed."

"Recent?" Morgan asked, looking up at the screen and then at JJ. "How many are we actually talking about."

"All together, ten," JJ replied clicking the screen. "The first five were in the eighties, the last victim was about a five days ago."

"That's a lot of time JJ. Is it a new killer?" Prentiss asked as she looked through one of the files.

"That's what they want us to find out." JJ said as she turned her attention away from the screen. "All the victims have been young, college students traveling along the parkway near the cliffs. They were killed at night and found on the beach the next day. The MO hasn't changed since the first victim's, but they still aren't sure."

"Ok, JJ, let them know we'll be there as soon as possible." Hotch said, standing up. "Everyone, to the terminal in half an hour." Hotch left the room. Everyone took their files and gathered their stuff. Reid was about to head out of the room when his phone rang. He paused and looked at the unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Is this Dr. Spencer Reid?" The voice on the other line sounded gravelly, but at the same time official.

"Yes."

"My name is Anthony Travis; I'm the warren at the Virginia State Penitentiary." He stated sounding formal. "There was an incident at the prison and, well, it seems like-."

* * *

Hotch looked through his go bag making sure he had everything. _Let's see, toothbrush, check; toothpaste, check._ His mental check list was interrupted by knocking on the doorframe to the locker room. He looked up to see a hesitant JJ. "Sir, something's happened to Reid."

* * *

Hotch walked quickly and precisely into the conference room seeing a small crowd of his team around an unconscious Reid. He knelt down beside his agent and lifted him, to rest in his lap. "What happened?" He asked looking up at them.

"He answered his phone and fainted." Prentiss said as she looked around for the cellular device in question. She found it near one of the chairs and picked it up and handed it to Hotch. The line had been disconnected.

He shook Reid gently. "Spencer wake up." He shook him again and looked up at Prentiss. "Go get me some cold water and a towel."

She disappeared and left Hotch to continue his dry attempts of waking up his agent. She returned with a towel and iced water. Hotch soaked the towel and slapped it onto Reid's face. The agent jerked and sat his eyes opened wide. He looked around and rubbed his eyes looking confused. "Mm, Hotch?" The older agent pushed the towel from his head and lifted him to a sitting position.

"Alright, I got him." Hotch said turning around to look at the rest of his team. He sent them away and looked at Reid concerned. "Reid, what happened?"

Reid looked at Hotch and shear panic took over his expression. He started to tremble and clawed into Hotch's arm. Hotch felt the panic course through him as well as if Reid was able to transfer it into him. "J-Jonathon escaped."

* * *

**Chapter 3- End**

**TBC**

**Watching the live Destination Truth episode... they should never do a live show again. It's been two hours of dull so far. Seriously.**

**Although the show did give me and AMAZING idea for this fic. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No, the team is not going Banshee hunting in Ireland! It's much more devistating!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is and thank you all to are supporting my trials of going to Russia. I'd be more excited if I didn't have to meet his grandparents. And I'd be freaking out less if I hadn't already gotten his parents to hate me.**

**Sigh.**

**I don't know if I'll be able to update between now and monday, but I will try.**

**A special thanks to all those who are fueling my inspiration with reviews!  
**_CMAli 1, Reidemption, jerseybelle  
You guys are so wonderful for letting me know how you feel about all this ^-^_

* * *

Hotch postponed the take off for another half an hour. He sat on his office couch trying to calm down Reid. The young man's face was contorted in a fear Hotch had only seen once before; the Hankel case. It tore Hotch's heart down the middle seeing those expressive brown eyes hollowed in such terror; like an animal trapped and waiting, trembling for the hunter to retrieve it. "Shh, Reid, it will be okay." He whispered, hugging onto the shaking form as tightly as he could.

"He'll kill me. Hotch-." _He'll kill you._ Reid's chest shuddered as he sobbed into Hotch's chest. Hotch rubbed his back soothingly and slid Reid's face against his neck, stroking his hair, kissing his ear.

"He won't touch you, Spencer. I won't let him." Hotch whispered, his voice husky; deepened by a torrent of emotion coursing through him. Fury, panic, sympathy, it all whirl winded out of control inside of him. The only thing keeping him in any state of calm was holding Reid close to him. "Maybe you and I should stay here, in Quantico, while they try to catch Jonathon?"

"No!" Reid looked up at Hotch earnestly. He quickly wiped his eyes vigorously, erasing any fearful tears that tried to escape. "Hotch, I'd probably be safer thousands of miles away in a city he doesn't know than here where he knows my usual routine. Please, Hotch, don't make me stay here."

Hotch stared at Reid, seeing the desperation in his eyes. The earnest pleading was so intense, Hotch could feel it inside himself. "I don't know, Spencer." It did make more sense to take Spencer away from the endangered place. In Virginia, Jonathon knew where Reid lived, worked, shopped, and preferred to eat. In Santa Cruz, thousands of strangers surrounded them in a place they rarely visited and knew little of. Jonathon wouldn't know where to start looking after hours and he wouldn't be stupid enough to try something at a crowded police station.

"Hotch, please?" Reid begged looking earnestly into Hotch's eyes. The pleading was so intense, Hotch was willing to give Spencer anything he asked; the moon, the Library of Congress, anything. He realized the young man was still curled up in his lap, his slender hands on his chest, his slender legs tucked against Hotch's outstretched ones. Hotch still had his arms wrapped securely around Reid's slim, toned waist. The older man swallowed and closed his eyes. It would be easier to say 'no' if they weren't so close against one another. He could feel Reid's heart beat, the blood pulsing through his veins. His sweet coffee coated sugar breath tickled Hotch's face. "Please, Hotch? If you're there I know I'll be safe."

His soft voice and breath sent shivers down Hotch's body and to his groin. How could he say no? "Fine Reid, but you are to stay under constant supervision. If you go anywhere, you are to take someone with you; preferably me or Morgan." It wasn't that he didn't trust Prentiss or JJ with his precious Reid, but he had seen Morgan tackle a man nearly his size without second thought, and both of them had prior experience with Jonathon.

Reid hugged Hotch quickly and smiled. "Thank you, Hotch!"

* * *

The weather was bright and sunny over Santa Cruz. There were few clouds and the ones that tried to conquer the sun were wisps of fluff. It was hard to believe that such a gruesome murder case would happen on such a picturesque, cliff-side town. Yet, there the FBI were, driving into the police station in ominous black SUVs. Hotch and his team stepped out, formally dressed and ready to tackle their next challenge.

It all _screamed_ crime drama.

The police station was a large square room full of desks. The walls were off white and cut off from an entrance area that was more organized with warm tan walls, cherry wood desks and a matching waiting-bench ran along the left wall; the right wall had matching chairs for the non-criminal waitees. A young thirty-something manned the receptionist desks on either side of the bullpen entrance.

The bullpen for the police officers led off to a restroom on the back wall with the break room right beside it. To the right led to a staircase. To the left held a metal door. Beyond the metal door were holding cells for overnighters. The stairs led to a landing that surrounded the perimeter of the room. The chief's and deputy chief's office took up the back wall. To the right and the left were interrogation rooms. The remaining floor plan on the top, just off the staircase, was a conference room; which the BAU team took as their makeshift headquarters.

They had been acquainted with the staff and immediately got to work. Within thirty minutes Reid was going through a geographic profile while Hotch went through the victimology with Rossi as well as the Autopsy reports. JJ was talking with the chief; a Magnum PI sort of man, with close cropped graying hair in his mid-fifties. She went over what the statement for the media, which had been demanding answers. Prentiss and Morgan were sent to speak with the latest victim's family to see what they could gather.

For Reid the geographic profile was more difficult than usual. He had to account for the rising tides and sea-current directions from which the body was moved. It was a challenging case since the crime scene had been contaminated by the natural elements of water, sand, and wind. After being strangled nearly to the point of decapitation, the bodies were thrown of one of the cliffs and into the water. Some of the cliffs had ledges, from which the bodies smashed into and jolted off or were rolled off by the howling night winds. The excessive broken bones were what gave them the clue. The immense bruising on the two of the bodies showed that they were still partially alive when they were thrown over.

After landing in the water the body was eroded by sand and salt water and pushed away from the initial scene of the crime and onto the shores. For Reid, his job was to pin point an accurate location of where the bodies were thrown off from. So far, he had gotten his tidal, current, and wind direction information. Now it was the math part of his job.

Hotch and Rossi were able to gather it was either a personal killing or a man who had severe hatred towards the type of people he was killing. Each victim was, what psychologist would label as, typical. They were all emotionally, physically, and mentally sound. They were healthy young adults, all in college either nearby or at UCLA and visiting the area. All were, according to friends and family, very friendly and very popular. If anything, there only fault was not having an obvious fault.

"What do you think?" Rossi asked, flipping over an autopsy report and comparing it to another.

"I think this is going to be one long case." Hotch replied, sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Going through friends and family there were no immediate connections to any of the victim's that would suggest making the killings personal for the unsub.

"Obviously, it's a very violent unsub. His victim's were near perfect. It's possible that the unsub saw his faults reflected by their perfection and that fueled his anger to a tipping point." Rossi offered with a shrug.

"And dumping the body over the cliff side?" Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rossi shrugged again and offered his usual smirk. "Too lazy to clean up?"

* * *

Somewhere a clock stroke midnight. Reid poked his head out of the conference room doorway and looked around the police station, down towards the break room. It had gotten late on him and he needed a coffee refuel. He was so close to finishing his geographic profile, he was determined to finish it now. He glanced around, looking for Hotch or Rossi or Morgan. None were in his sights. He sighed and looked down at the break room longingly.

_It's only down the stairs,_ he thought, slightly exasperated. _Hotch wouldn't deny me fuel. I'd be back in two minutes. And I won't _leave_ the station. I'd still be in the vicinity._ He hurried down the stairs and into the square room that reminded him much of the BAU break room at home.

He hurried to the coffee pots and poured himself a cup. Unfortunately nothing came out. He hesitated and looked at the model of coffee maker. _I'll just make more._ He concluded, after deciding he could figure out how to use the coffee maker before him. He searched around the cabinets and came to a note that read: Remind Chief to buy more coffee.

Reid groaned and looked through the pantry. He excavated the cabinets and pantry twice, but when he was convinced there was no coffee within arms reach, he gave in. He stood in the center of the room looking back through his memory of what they had driven pass that morning. There was a Starbucks down the road and although he didn't normally like Starbucks overtly roasted coffee, this was an emergency.

He went back into the bullpen and looked around for Morgan. When the man was no where in his sights, he tried looking around for Hotch. He climbed up the stairs and, halfway up, saw the man in question in a deep conversation with the Chief in the Chief's office. He pouted and decided to look around for someone else. A flash of memory reminded him the JJ and Prentiss had gone to the hotel to get their rooms. They hadn't gotten back. Rossi was no where in sight either.

_Well, if Hotch is busy-._ Reid chewed his lip, glancing up the stairs. _The Starbucks isn't _that_ far away. I wouldn't be long. I could get back before Hotch found out. Yes, but I don't want to disappoint him._

Reid sighed weighing the options. His eyes were beginning to become heavy and he would much rather have his profile done before going to sleep. He was _so _close! _It shouldn't take long._

Reid hurried back down the stairs and out the front door towards the parking lot. He slid into one of the SUVs and disappeared down the road towards a brightly lit shopping center.

* * *

Morgan cracked his neck and stretched as he emerged from the interrogation room. The sudden apprehension of a suspect called him to an abrupt questioning. He had let Hotch know where he was running off to, but that's the only person he could catch at the time. Now after a two hour lock down with the suspect, it'd been decided that they were back to square one.

He walked towards their makeshift headquarters, pushing the door open with a brisk, "Alright, Pretty Boy, what do we have?" He paused just within the doorway, seeing the room empty. He shrugged and headed for the Chief's office to let him know they were out of leads. He knocked on the door and heard Hotch's voice on the other side. The Chief replied with an, "Enter."

Morgan opened the door and stepped in. "Wasn't our guy." He said shortly.

"Damn," the Chief said looking disappointed. "I'd like to get all this wrapped up soon." He said, shooting a look at Hotch who replied with a nod. "Well, has that young guy figured out where the crime scene _really _is?" He asked referring to Reid.

Morgan shrugged, "I don't know. Haven't seen him."

Hotch shot him a confused look. "What do you mean? He's in the conference room."

"He wasn't when I walked by."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Reid smiled triumphantly, looking down at the cup holder full of two grandee coffees extra sweetened and a few bags of coffee grinds. He was sure that would be enough to get him through at least tonight. And all and all it only took five minutes. He buckled his seat belt, cut the car on, and pulled onto the main road, out of the parking lot and drove towards the police station.

_Hope Hotch hasn't noticed-._ He felt his heart jolt when he heard the car phone ringing. He swallowed and hesitantly looked at the touch screen on the radio system. He immediately recognized Hotch's number and bit his lip. While trying to be a safe driver and answering his phone simultaneously, he located the touch 'answer' button. He reached over, taking his eyes off the road and rearview mirror for just a few seconds…

…never seeing the headlights blazing towards him from behind…

CRASH

* * *

**Chapter 4- End**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! TWICE! I AM AWESOME!**

**That and I won't be able to update for two weeks. Sorry.**

**Thanks Fullmetal Hikaru-Chan for updating! Sorry about the cliffhangers, from before and ahead of time. *insert evil giggle here***

* * *

Hotch was certain his heart had stopped, his blood had stopped cold, and his world had ended. As the lines connected between him and Reid's Bluetooth car phone, the sounds of smashed metal and crushed fiberglass plagued the line. He felt his hand's trembling.

Silence.

He tried to find the will to speak, his mouth stuck open as he gaped, his face twisted in anguish. Morgan looked at him, first confused, now with worry. Hotch opened his mouth, trying to force words through, but nothing would come out. His lip quivered, his chest constricting. "S-Spencer?" He whispered into the line, staring off out the office window out into the station, but seeing nothing, but the mental images of a car accident.

No response came from the other end.

All was silent.

Hotch grabbed the back of his chair, his knees trembling, unable to hold his weight. "S-Spencer?" He called, a little louder, his voice slowly returning, taking the last remains of his strength. "Spencer!" He shouted, now demanding an answer. He had to know if Spencer was still alive. _He can't die, he simply can't. _Hotch begged with some unknown deity. _Please, please, don't take him away too._

A low groan sounded from the other side. Relief crashed over him, his knees giving way. He collapsed to the ground, grabbing onto his cell phone with both hands. "Spencer?"

"H-Hotch?" His voice sounded broken, and dazed. It worried Hotch, but it also sent sparks of happiness through him. Reid was still alive!

The elation was short lived. It ended abruptly, chopped off by the sharp demand that invaded their phone connection.

He could hear the car door pried open and a rough, but familiar voice briskly snap, "Alright, get out." It was Jonathon.

Hotch froze, fury coursing through his body and burning away his happiness, his relief, like a wildfire. He stood up, his face contorted with rage. "Stay away from him!" He shouted into the phone, his voice shouting back at him against the wall sized window.

His demands were met with a mocking laugh. "Come on, Brat. If I'm going down, you're going down with me."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Hotch roared into his cell phone, shocking the police Chief and Morgan. His shouts were ignored completely, except for a pained whimper that sounded, unfortunately, like Reid. It threw fuel on the flames that burned inside Hotch, making him angrier and more vengeful.

"H-Hotch." Reid sounded confused, and frightened. "Hotch!" He screamed. He screamed and pleaded, sounding like he was struggling against his attacker. His scream became fainter. His begging beginning to disappear. Hotch squeezed his phone, nearly crushing it with his bare hands. He shook, fury racing through him with such a force, he couldn't control himself.

BAM

His fist went through a nearby wall, releasing the tension through a rush. He took heavy breaths, looking at Morgan, slowly calming down to a normal anger. He pulled his hand from the wall and said shortly, "Morgan; we have to go."

* * *

Rossi drove up in time to see Hotch race out of the precinct with Morgan close behind. "Hey! Where are you two heading?" He called out, reaching for the key in the ignition. Hotch froze and immediately whipped around to look at him.

"Rossi! Did you drive by an accident on your way here?" He demanded, advancing towards the car and heading straight for the passenger seat.

"Yes, one of the cars was driving away, it made a huge traffic jam-."

"Did you see which way the car went?" A surge of electricity through his body. _There's still a chance. _He opened the passenger door and slammed it shut. Morgan followed taking the back seat and shutting the door immediately.

"Yeah, b-."

"Drive! Follow after that car! NOW!"

* * *

Reid felt dazed, but he could register what was going on. The throbbing in his head made it all feel like he was swimming underwater or dreaming. He reached up and felt the gash that was forming in his forehead. _I doubt this is a dream. _He felt a groan build up in his throat, but held it back, glancing at the driver beside him. His heart pounded blood throughout his system, making his mind race against the dull pain in his head. He had to think of a way out of this.

"You thought you could just _destroy_ my life?" Jonathon snarled, racing towards the beaches on the Pacific ocean. "I built up my career, my reputation, as the best of the best. I was a high power attorney! You tore it right from under me." He laughed hysterically, taking a deep breath and shooting a glare at Reid. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me," he repeated in a hiss for the ninth time that car ride.

Reid took a deep breath, trying to find some calm within him. "It's your own fault. Maybe you should have picked someone who was willing to stay your victim." He countered. He didn't know what made him say that, but as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. A crashing blow against the side of his face made him triple check he had all his teeth and his jaw had not suffered. His cheek heated up, however, and the pain shot through his central nervous system. "Ow." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up." Jonathon shouted. He turned the car sharply to the right, nearly pulling it onto two wheels and headed down the parkway that led towards look-out points over some of the cliffs.

Reid looked at him through the tears forming in his eyes. The pain welded up in his face, shooting through the pain already in his head. He glanced out the window seeing the blur of trees run by. If he did run, he was too injured to make a real try for it. Plus he knew from past experiences that Jonathon was faster than him and would catch him.

He was trapped.

* * *

Rossi drove towards the dark beaches and met an intersection. The sign before them directed either towards the beach, out of town, or down the parkway leading to the cliffs. Hotch looked down both ways. Rossi began analyzing with Morgan the type of person Jonathon was and decided that he would want to get out of town with his hostage so he would not immediately be caught.

"No, go right." Hotch said, staring off towards the forests. He had a feeling pull him towards that direction.

"Hotch-."

"Just do it!" Hotch demanded, snapping at Rossi and sending him a glare that should have been lethal and illegal in all fifty states.

Rossi glanced at Morgan through the review mirror and turned right, speeding down the deserted parkway. They soon caught bright brake lights going off through the trees. Hotch felt a jolt race his heart to dangerous speeds. His intuition had been right. They were so close. _We can save him._

* * *

Reid struggled against Jonathon's hold in vain. The man, even though held for months in prison, had not lost his strength. "Let me go! Please!" The younger man tried to sound more demanding than pathetic, but his lip trembled and he couldn't detain the gnawing sense of fear taking over his trembling body.

"Shut up!" Jonathon snapped, pulling Reid by his waist, yanking him to his feet and dragging him. Reid tried to make himself dead weight, but every time he tried, he was yanked to a walking posture. He tried hitting clawing at his capturers arms, but Jonathon stopped and squeezed him hard, so hard he snapped an already weakened rib.

Reid screamed out in pain and couldn't help but go limp. He panted, angry and pained tears trickling down his sweaty face.

Jonathon dragged him down the pathway towards an opening through the trees. Reid felt his stomach drop and tried to struggled through the agony that shot through his body at every movement. The sky greeted them with a full moon and twinkling stars. Reid panted and locked his eyes with the ground, watching it disappear off the cliff's ledge.

"No, please Jonathon! Please, I'll drop the charges; please!" Reid pleaded as he realized Jonathon's plans. "Please! Please!" He tried to fruitlessly to break free. Tears ran down his cheeks mixing in agony, anguish, and terror. "Please…."

"Shut up!" Jonathon shouted, his voice echoing against the mountain side. "You ruined my life. Now it's time to ruin yours."

Reid shook his head, jostling his wounded head and felt his knees give way, collapsing beneath him. Jonathon pulled him up and pulled him to the ledge. He grabbed Reid's hair and yanked, forcing the frightened man to look down at the surf crashing over the jagged rocks below. Reid's eyes widened, shining, as they locked on the churning foam against the sword like rocks awaiting to rib his body to shreds.

"Hurry!" Jonathon went rigid against Reid's body, but Reid felt a fleeting flash of hope. He recognized the take charge voice immediately as Hotch.

"Hotch!" He screamed, making Jonathon gather his senses with a twisted, ugly smile. It vanished immediately as Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan burst out of the forest, down the path with their guns raised.

They froze when they saw how precariously Reid was placed of the edge. Hotch felt his anger rush cleaned by a wave of panic, taking control of his body.

"Jonathon! Step away from the ledge." Morgan shouted, taking a short step forward, his finger on the trigger.

Jonathon looked at them, glanced at Reid and smiled an odd, almost pleasant smile. As though Morgan had demanded the forecast into next week. "Yes sir." He said in a deprecating, cheerful way. He shrugged and took a step forward towards the FBI agents, at the same time shoving Reid behind him and off the cliff.

* * *

Reid's terrified scream pierced the night air like a blade.

The bangs of guns followed, ripping through Jonathon's body.

* * *

Hotch had prayed years ago he would never have to feel such a crushing loss again; such agony. Time froze around him. The wind stopped blowing. His heart felt like stone, crashing out of his body in one drop. Although he couldn't hear it, Reid's face was contorted with a terrified scream as he fell backwards…

… off the cliff's edge…

…disappearing from Hotch's sight.

He didn't know what happened next, but time alarmingly sped up and he ran forward. He was caught by Morgan and Rossi. He struggled. It couldn't be true.

_NO! _He didn't know why, but he needed it confirmed. _Spencer! I-It can't be._ He stopped struggling. His knees gave way and he collapsed, tears rolling down his cheeks. The image of Reid falling flashed across his eyes, over and over again, taunting him. He gasped for air, his chest racking as he sobbed. Images of Reid crashing through the surface of the water in a bloody, torn up heap flashed in his mind. _You can't be-. Th-This can't be-._

"NO!"

* * *

**Chapter 5- End**

**TBC-in two weeks**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M BACK! Sorry it's been a little over two weeks, but I have a good reason! Firstly, the jet lag and I just got back into the mood. Secondly I was WAY to happy to write something depressing. And thirdly... I'M ENGAGED!**

***squeals***

**Thanks to all who called me evil! It made me feel good that I had made such a wondrous impression *bows* thank you *bows* thank you.**

* * *

"NO!" Hotch yelled, anguish swelling his hardened heart. He gasped for air that would not come. He rose awkwardly to his feet, knees shaking violently. _I have to know! He can't be dead. He can't be._ His thoughts raised against his logic. The images of Reid's fear stricken face as he was shoved from the ledge crashed through his mind. Hotch couldn't feel it, but Morgan and Rossi held him back as sirens sounded off in the distance. He struggled against them. He felt tears run down his face. "Spencer!"

"Hotch!" Morgan shouted breaking through his barrier. "You have to calm down." He looked forceful as he said this, knowing he needed to be firm for fear his boss would run after their youngest agent, but behind it he looked shocked and confused.

Hotch's knees gave way once more and he fell to a crumpled heap into the dust. He stared at the edge that took away his secret love, that now held Jonathon's pleading, quivering, pain filled body. Hotch's mind shut down on him, forcing a restart to fix the emotional agony coursing through and poisoning him. However, a fleeting speck of anger in the deep recesses of his mind yearned to kick Jonathon of the edge.

The crushed, broken man's mind quit completely. Images of Reid disappearing over the cliff began to dissipate. His body froze, all he could feel was his pulse slowly returning to a resemblance of normal. His heart beat slowed as he fell into a catatonic state.

"S-Spencer…?"

* * *

Time dragged on around him.

He stared into the air, seeing all, registering nothing.

The medics had him placed in the back of an ambulance, a blanket around his shoulders. Hotch had been positioned to sit there. Now he was alone. All alone.

* * *

Morgan stared down at the quivering form of Jonathon as he groaned against the bullet wounds tearing into his body. He glared at him and resisted the urge to kick his body. IF it was still just him, Rossi, and Hotch he would not have held back.

He swallowed and stared down over the ledge, his stomach doing a flip. _He fell down that far?_ He could hear Reid screaming in his head. The scream soaked in fear that had been cut off so abruptly. Almost too abruptly.

Morgan froze. He leaned cautiously over the edge, catching sight of something that made his heart stop cold in his chest.

"MEDIC!"

* * *

The paramedic team ran before Hotch's stalled form. Flashes of blue hurried passed his line of vision. They hurried to the ledge without his notice. A man sped pass, kicking dust into the air.

"We need a climbing team stat!" He shouted into the radio. "Off the parkway from Main-Beach intersection. Hurry!"

The words entered Hotch's ears.

They hit his eardrums.

Nothing registered.

Nothing could.

He was dead to the world.

He had no reason to live.

* * *

Morgan held his breath, his heart jump starting. A cliff-team arrived in a third ambulance, their harnesses and gear already to go as the jumped out of the vehicle and ran to the side of the cliff.

A ledge several feet below stuck out, catching Reid's body as it fell. Whether he survived or not was not clear, but they had to make sure. His body was precariously perched at the edge. He looked ready to fall.

The climbing team set up their anchors and lifting gears as quickly as possible and jumped pass the edge, slipping down to the crumpled heap.

Morgan was pushed aside by the medics. Rossi joined him. They glanced at each other and turned, grabbing a quick look at their fallen leader. They caught each other's eye and watched as the lifting gear was pulled slowly and carefully up the side of the mountain.

"He's still alive! His pulse is fading!" Morgan heard those words echoed off the cliff side and almost laughed in silly relief. He couldn't believe it. Reid was alive.

* * *

"He's still alive!"

The words echoed against the cliff side.

The words went through Hotch's head.

_Alive._

Hotch blinked, his eyes reflecting the exhaustion of staring off into space for so long. His mind slowly awakened from its shut down.

_Alive_

Again he blinked. He took a deep breath, feeling like it was the first breath in so long. He began to register that his heart was beating. That he himself was actually still alive. _Alive._ "Spencer?" He looked towards the crowd as a stretched was lifted over the edge and away from the cliff onto a gurney nearby. Reid's face was scarred, blood trickled from his hair. His face was obstructed by a mask as they pumped oxygen into his body. He was wheeled into an ambulance, taken away to a hospital.

Hotch looked at Morgan, confused, dazed, and amazed. Morgan saw the silent question in Hotch's face. He smiled at him and nodded. _He's alive._

* * *

The ride to the hospital was a blur. Not only because Morgan drove about fifty miles-per-hour over the speed limit, but also because Hotch could only focus on one thing; Reid.

They pulled into the Hospital parking lot and ran into the receptionist area. Hotch grabbed the counter and opened his mouth, but could not speak. He was too relieved, far too hopeful, to function normally or by any other means. Morgan ran in and appeared at Hotch's side.

"Spencer Reid? He was just brought in on a stretcher?" Morgan asked, sounding more like he was demanding it. his heart pounded quickly, although nowhere near the rattling speed Hotch's did.

The nurse nodded. "He's in for examinations right now." She stated calmly, nodding towards a large, swinging, metal door that read Emergency Room. "He'll be out once the doctors make sure he's okay."

"He's alive?" Hotch tried, his voice husky and heavy, a lump in his throat. He knew that Reid was. He had survived the fall and was brought in. However, Hotch needed to _hear _someone say it. It still seemed so unreal.

The nurse smiled at him gently. "Yes. He is."

* * *

**Erase My Agony- End**

**THE END... FINALLY! Well no matter, I plan on turning this all into a... SERIES! I already started writing the next story. It. Will. Be. Awesome!**

**So it wasn't depressing like I said. *smiles* and I am so allowed to be evil because I have the sexy British accent and in American movies that automatically makes me the villain. So yea... take that...**

**Plus... I'M ENGAGED!**


End file.
